


Takeda

by reddiesfreckles



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiesfreckles/pseuds/reddiesfreckles





	1. The Glowing Eyes

The Glowing Eyes

He started turning, and turning on his bed, sweat and tears everywhere on his bed. He felt a strong pressure on his chest, so many things going through his head, too much to remember. Takeda, whatever that meant, kept flashing on his head, a horrifying feeling all over his body.

It was 1937, he was 7 years old when it happened. He saw them, it wasn’t a dream? The eyes were looking at him from the corner of the living room. They shun like two moons on a cold night. All he could think of was this gold and old necklace, whose it was? he didn’t know.

All of this came running back to Chase’s head so suddenly. All because of those glowing eyes. He woke up and sprinted to his parents, he reached the door when he realized where he was. White walls all around him, he definitely wasn’t home. He looked over at his roommate, Dylan was peacefully snoring on his sleep. He was completely alone on this dreary room. However, he felt something on him, a gaze, someone staring deep at him, he didn’t want to look over. He felt hands on his shoulders, a light push on his sweaty back. A big shadow taking over the room, it felt cold and lifeless. Then a man or whatever that was standing in front of him, those god damn eyes. His whole body started shivering, he felt something on his chest, someone.

¨Chase, what is going on? are you ok?¨ Dylan whispered and shouted at the same time, trying not to break the rules of the psychiatric center.

Dylan was around his age, maybe a bit smaller. He had dark hair and light blue eyes. He often had suicidal thoughts. But Chase saw in him a good person with a big heart. The smaller boy always worried about Chase and was always with him when he needed to talk.

He looked around him, it was daytime, even though a second ago all he could see was darkness. Dylan was standing next to him, his eye bags huge and dark. He looked around him a second time looking for the glowing eyes but found nothing. The feeling on his shoulder was there but almost not. A faint knock on the door, taking him out of his thoughts. Doctor Friedlander came inside the room, like a normal thursday morning. Chase felt something when he saw him, but mostly he saw blood. He immediately vomited on his shoes. He muttered a sorry and headed to the bathroom, still thinking about the blood he saw, like a memory for only a split second.


	2. Haruka Takeda

I was being dragged by the doctors, again. They were making me go to those horrible labs, again. I don’t understand why the’re doing this to me. I feel so tired, I think I haven’t slept in months. The voices in my head are giving me ideas, how can I kill them, how I would hide the bodies but I just feel so weak. Schizophrenia, that’s what they say I have, but I think they are trying to play with my mind. Everyone wants to play with my mind.

¨Takeda you need to stay put this time¨ one of the doctors shouted on my ear. Why do they have to be so mean to me?

I felt a sharp pain on my neck, and my vision went even more blurry. My knees started shaking and I felt I was going to faint.

Kill them, they deserve it, they all do.

We arrived at the lab, they threw me to the floor like garbage, at this point I couldn’t fight back, I just took what they gave me. They were some colorful pills, of course they didn’t tell me what they were, I just took them, hoping it would finish soon.

A few minutes later I was back in my room, I started to feel a huge pain, like fire on the pits of my stomach. I couldn’t stop the screams pouring from my mouth. It felt like acid burning me inside out, an indescribable pain running through my entire body like it was nothing.

¨He isn’t gonna make it, tell Friedlander the pills are ineffective¨ one of the men in the white robes told someone, his voice felt like it was miles away even if his shoes were standing besides my head.

Ineffective? don’t you mean deadly?

The pain and burning was more present each second, I could almost taste it on my mouth, burning the back of my tongue, making me gag and want to throw up the pills but it was too late, the pills were a part of me, or whatever was left on my insides.

I felt a hard feeling of emptiness and then everything went black. However I heard the last, faint set of words, said on the most nonchalantly way.

¨Time of death 15:32 pm, schizophrenic patient had a hemorrhagic stroke after drinking bleach or something, if you can think of a better excuse that would be great¨

Schizophrenic? You are not, they just can’t undestand you Haruka, but you’ll get your chance to revenge, soon enough.

Now the feeling of emptiness was me, all of me.


	3. Red Robe

Chase didn’t really sleep for the past 4 days, always looking for the eyes but he never found them. Dylan kept asking what was wrong but everytime Chase tried to explain, nothing came out, he couldn’t explain it. Besides he knew that it would sound like another hallucination, the words ¨I´m crazy, do not believe anything I say¨ tattooed all over his forehead.

Indeed, he felt crazy. Everytime he saw Doctor Friedlander, he saw the blood, felt it. Washing over him, his curly hair and small body, like thick goo.

It was a hot thursday night, even if the sound of the wind and rain was incredibly loud, knocking on the windows, desperately trying to come in. A week has passed since Chase last saw the glowing eyes. Dylan was not there this night, for a reason or another the doctors would not tell Chase. Besides the wind and rain, all that could be heard on the small room was the curly boy´s heavy breathing and gasping for air every few minutes. He was, in fact, terrified. He got up and went to the bathroom, like for some reason he had to. He gave a quick fake smile to the security guard standing on the hallway, and headed straight to the bathroom, not really thinking why.

As soon as he entered the bathroom he felt it, the familiar feeling on his chest and the gaze. He turned to run, scream for help, hide, anything to escape but his feet were glued to the neat, white tiles on the floor. He looked down at his bare feet, confused and with all of his strength tried to move them, nothing. When he looked back up, he had the glowing eyes right in front of him, he let out a small yelp and took a deep breath, starting to get hypnotized by the shiny, lifeless but curious yellow eyes. What he saw next felt like a memory, or a memory of a memory. He saw himself being dragged on a hallway, and being thrown on the floor like trash. After that he didn´t see much except a blur, he did feel something, everything. It felt like he was on fire, he could taste the burned flesh on his tongue.

¨This is what he´ll do to you, Friedlander, Chase, my dearest Chase, you have to kill him, he got me but you can still save yourself ¨

The voice said, it felt like it was inside his head, but he knew they came from the glowing eyes. On a quick flash of lights, the eyes were gone and all that could be heard was a high clink on the tiles, echoing all around the bathroom. Chase looked down at his feet for the second time on the night. A pocket knife layed there, shiny and brand new, the letters H.T carved on its side. Fearlessly, he took it and left the bathroom.

Two knocks was what Doctor Friedlander heard at 3:32 am. He ushered Chase to get inside his office, coincidentally he had a night shift that rainy thursday night. He asked Chase what he was doing awake at such hours but only received a hug, Friedlander gave the hug back immediately, he was a father of two after all. The man in the white robe closed his eyes for a second but opened them back up as he felt a sharp pain under his right shoulder, he looked down at his chest and saw the tip of a bloody knife sticking out of his heart, he gasped for air and fell backwards. Chase looked down at him, the doctor´s previously white robe now completely red.


	4. Young Doctor

He blinked four times, the bright and disturbing light shining on his eyes. A high ringing noise circling his head like an annoying fly. Chase groaned at the feeling of tension on his forehead, like a headache, it felt like he was wearing something cold and rough around his head. He moved his hands to touch whatever was on his forehead however he realized his hands were constricted with the same harsh and cold metal.

When his eyes had finally settled on the bright light, he looked around and found being somewhere familiar yet new. White walls, white roof, white neat floor tiles and white robes. Yet he was on somewhere on the hospital he had never seen. Chase understood what was going on, the electric chair on one side of the glass panel, the doctors, switches and levers on the other.

¨Chase, you woke up¨ a deep and unfamiliar voice spoke to him, a hint of amusement on it ¨You’ve been knocked up for hours, we found you in the bathroom, maybe a stroke, Anyways, I’m Doctor Smith, in charge of you now¨ the young man in front of him said, he had a big smile but it wasn’t comforting, it was almost cynical, crazy and disgusting.

Stroke, there was no stroke! stop making things up!

He heard the voice of Takeda on his head but when he saw the eyes of the doctors he understood he was the one who said it. Even if the voice wasn’t his own, he had pronounced those words. The voice was deep, and almost demonic.

¨Why am I tied up? huh? let me go!¨ Chase’s soft voice was heard at the start of the sentence but the last few words were taken over Takeda’s voice.

A shot of energy was sent from the curly boy’s forehead all over his body. A deep shout coming out of his throat. Another one and another one. Doctor Smith’s humorless laugh heard from the other side of the glass panel. The other doctors looked at each other with worry but kept their mouths shut, terrified mostly of the doctor in charge.

¨Go to hell, you monster, we are gonna kill you so slowly, you are gonna regret it¨

Another shot of electricity.

¨Now Chase, and whoever is with you, we found Doctor Friedlander’s body on his office, someone stabbed him, we have no evidence it was you, no murder weapon, but you were outside of your room and ¨ the young doctor awful laugh cutting his own sentence, he wiped some tears and continued ¨you are crazy, mad, how sad, so I’m gonna blame you¨

A second later the lights were out and the glowing eyes were standing next to Chase, this time to Chase, the gaze felt reassuring and so was the pocket knife being handed back to him. The door was open so he went outside, the glowing eyes following him, protecting him. He stabbed Doctor Smith repeatedly and the other doctors as well. He felt a small feeling of sadness for them but it was immediately pushed away. He left the room as the lights turned on again, like magic.


	5. Chase

Blood was all that could be seen spilling on the while, neat tile floors of the hospital. The sound of the alarm going on and on, not doing much. Screams were heard but so far away from them.

We are doing it Chase, revenging my death and all of those who were treated unfairly on this awful place

Almost every white robe was now red. Chase walked quickly on the hallways, the lights were flashing. He looked on his right when he heard sobs and a small voice. Dylan was sitting on the corner of the room, his head on his knees, he looked up at Chase, his eye bags even darker than they had ever been.

When their eyes met, Chase felt out of place, uneasy when he looked down at his bloody hands, gripping the knife so hard it hurt. His feet involuntarily took a step towards Dylan, ready for him to be his next victim, a number. However he took the step back and ran towards the emergency exit.

Chase, Chase, Chase.

The man with the glowing eyes laughed in front of him, even if there was not smile, no mouth. He held out his hands, two colorful pills, on his black burned hands. They looked familiar.

This is the last step, so you can be happy, so we can be happy.

In a fast motion he took the pills and swallowed them like candy. For a second he thought it was over, he was now free and happy. Yet briefly after that thought, Chase was falling to his knees, gripping his stomach tightly on his small hands. An indescribable pain on the pits of his stomach, acid burning his flesh. Everything went black and he felt his soul leaving his body.

But he woke up, a big window in front of him. He saw a small boy sleeping. He felt empty, he felt like nothing, he looked down at his feet but saw nothing, like he was a ghost. He did see a gold, old necklace. Then he stared back at the window and all he saw was the reflection of two glowing eyes, his eyes.

Those who cannot remember the past, are condemned to repeat it.


End file.
